


You can wear my clothes!

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Enjoy the spoiler free fan fic., Its way too damn late at night for this, M/M, No Spoilers, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: This all happened because Prompto stayed over one night.And now Noctis is addicted.





	

It was dark out and Prompto's apartment was a few ways away from Noctis apartment.

"I should get going." Prompto said, he started to get his shoes on, only to be stopped half way through by a hand on his shoulder."

"No, you should stay over here. It's late out any way's, so why not?" Noctis asked Prompto, soon after his hand left Prompto's shoulder.

"I didn't bring extra pair of clothes with me-" Prompto begin but didn't get to finish because Noctis cut him off half way through his sentence.

"You can wear mines. It's cool." Noctis said as he went into the back room to get Prompto some clothes.

"No its okay noct really I-" Prompto said but Noctis cut him off.

"Here." Noctis said shoveing the cloths in Prompto's face before he could finish talking.

"Alright..." And with that Prompto went into the bathroom to go and put noctis clothes on.

When Prompto walked back out after he was done, Noctis could've had a nose bleed just looking at Prompto.

The royal color looked so good on Prompto. Especially since the sweater was a little bit to big on him exposing some of his shoulders.

His face was blushing a little bit red, the sweats hanging loosely from his hips.

Prompto can have his hole damn closet for all I care.

And this set off a chain of events.

(At a camp heaven)

"Ahh! My clothes are all sticky and wet! And since Igins haven't had a chance to use the washer and dryer I'll run out of clean clothes before the end of the week!" Prompto complained.

Of course Noctis peeked a sudden interest.

All he had to do was dirty Prompto's clothes. And then he could all so generously offer his clean clothes that he packed and or picked up along the way.

So with this in mind, late at night he took Prompto's bag of clothes, and dumped them into the mud.

And since there was no nearby river's Igins couldn't clean them.

Done and set game!

After placing the (now muddy and dirty) cloths into the bag again, Noctis tried to place the bag in the same spot as possible with out it looking like he messed with it.  
(Because Noctis didn't do it WHAT so EVER...)

The next morning Prompto made a disgruntled sound.

"I swear I had more non dirty clothes in my bag!" Prompto said, now sounding irritated.

"You could always borrow mine." I said with out thinking much.

"Ugh Duuuuuuuude! You really don't have to-"

Noctis didn't let Prompto finish and shoved the clothing into Prompto's face.

Prompto groaned but took the clothing anyway.

After he was done getting dressed he walked out of the tent and into open air.

And holly heck did he look amazing!

He had a shirt on, and his sleeves was cut off at the elbows, the shirt was a little to big and so as a result, falling a little off of his shoulders, sliding slowly.

(Wow, I should do this more....) Noctis thought to himself while looking at Prompto.

Prompto's face looked a little red.

"Stop staring!" Prompto said and looked away a little bit in shame.

Honestly this hole entire situation was a little bit cute.

"Ahh, you'll be okay untill we get to the next town."  
I said with a smuggle smile. And Prompto just gave me this look...

Something in between a pout and a disappointed sigh.

Because the thing is, is that everyone knows that the next town is a few miles from here.

And we still have a 3 mile walk back to the Regaila.

Plus we don't have a Chocobo right now. 

And there well no doubt be Deamons along the way.

So all in all it'll be a long time before we get to any town.  
Which means Prompto is basically stuck in my Clothes for the full day. Depending if we get sidetracked or if we make it back to the Regaila today or not.

So yeah.

Paradise for me.

And most likely Hell for Prompto.

This is gonna be fun!~


End file.
